


"Will You Marry Me?"

by mmadison14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Mention of sex, One Shot, Post Civil War, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Smut, Smutish, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmadison14/pseuds/mmadison14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that has been swimming around in my head for awhile. I had to get it down on paper.<br/>One shots of how I believe each Avenger would propose.</p>
<p>-I want to try to write one about all the Avengers at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Almost Hit Me

After a long week of work for you and Clint, he wanted to take you out to let off some steam.  
You got home from your morning run to find a note pinned to your apartment door that the both of you shared.  
It read:  


_This week has been a little rough_  
_So lets go out and have some fun_  
_But you know with me things are never that easy ;)_  
_So go take a shower, stinky, and you'll find a clue to where I'm going to take you._

_Love, Clint.  
-P.S. So I'm not Shakespeare. Sue me._

Clint led you on a scavenger hunt, which was the first one you've ever been on. You had to admit it was pretty amazing. His clues led you to the beauty spa where you enjoyed a deep tissue massage. You also got a mani/pedi and your hair and make up done. From the spa he led you to the shopping mall where Clint had the most gorgeous little black dress picked out for you with shoes to match. He left you the option to pick out some earrings and a necklace. You did a once over in the mirror before continuing on with the next clue.

You were standing outside your apartment door again. You were confused. Why would Clint have you get all dolled up if you were just going to be spending the evening at home. With an upsetting sigh, you opened the door.  
A cold breeze hit you as you walked into the living room. You looked around and saw the window was open to the fire escape.  
Frustrated, you walked over and slammed it shut. It was then that you found, not a clue, but a note.

_Meet me on the roof top._

You opened the window back up, leaving the note still attached.  
Before climbing out to the fire escape you took off your heels.  
When you finally made it to the roof top, to your disappointment, you found nothing.  
No Clint. No nothing.  
Just a dirty old roof top with a few empty beer cans and cigarette buds scattered everywhere.

_Dammit Clint!_  
You cursed under your breath as you slipped your heels back on.

"Clint!" You shouted walking around the empty roof top.  
You were done with this game. You were hungry and you were tired.  
"Clint!" You called his name once more. "Where the hell are you?! This isn't fu--- AAHH!"  
You yelped as something flew pass you nearly missing your cheek.  
"CLINT BARTON! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

You yelled now realizing it was an arrow that zoomed pass you. You started to look up at the water tower on the roof top and to the other roof tops. You knew he had to be somewhere.  
You also knew, although you couldn't see him, that he had a look of hurt on his face that you would even suggest that he would almost hit you. He knew that you knew he was a perfect marksmen. 

He didn't make himself known despite your calls for him.  
You turned around and marched towards where the arrow was lodged into one of the electrical panels. You figured there must be another clue/note.

Only when you went to pull the arrow out there wasn't a clue. There was only an arrow with a ring wrapped around its stem.  
Your heart jumped.  
You turned around looking for Clint, but he was still out of sight.  
You broke the top of the arrow and timidly slipped the ring off.  
Carefully, you admired it between your fingers.  
It was beautiful! It had a sterling silver band. Black little jewels were encrusted almost all around the band and in the center was a gorgeous purple diamond that was just about the size of a thumbnail.

"Do you like it?" Came Clint's low and husky voice from behind you.  
You jumped not hearing him approach you. 

"Clint..." Your eyes began to water.

"Here, let me help you put it on."  
Clint took the ring. He gently grabbed your left hand and slowly slipped the ring onto your ring finger, never once breaking eye contact with you.

"Babe," He smiled widely, tears now silently running down your face, "will you marry me?"


	2. Now Go Save The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a lot longer than I intended it to be.  
> Also, it's been a long time since I've seen Age of Ultron so forgive me for some of the details.
> 
>  **WARNING:** Some language. Mention of sex. Mild Violence

Robots.

Bloody fucking robots.

You were fighting robots.

You couldn't believe it. You thought aliens and gods from other worlds were it. You thought you saw it all, but no. Here you were, on a floating city, trying to fight off robots.

"Stark, if I'm still alive when this is over, I'm going to kill you!" You shouted through the comms.

"Well, I guess you're not invited to my parties anymore." Tony chuckled through the ear piece.

"She will be if you know what's good for you." Threatened the Norse god.

You chuckled as you shot down another droid.

You've known Thor since New Mexico, but have only been dating for the past few months.

Him and Jane broke up about a year ago. He claimed it was for the better, but when it all came down to it, Jane just couldn't handle the long distance relationship. He would go back to Asgard, or would go on missions with the Avengers and be gone for months at a time. She didn't like the fact she didn't know when the next time she was going to see him.

That's when he turned to you. You understood his life. You understood his duty and his responsibilities. However, you also lived his life. Being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D yourself, you were gone on missions all the time. So the long absences were fine, especially when the reunion was made up for lost time.

You guys have been friends long before that, but it was one of Tony's party when the two of you finally hooked up. It was after a mission. You tagged along with the Avengers to take down a Hydra facility in Port Said, Egypt. There were a few casualties. So to lighten the mood Tony broke out the glass bottles. You had a little too much to drink and Thor was taking care of you, but one thing led to another, and another, and another. Needless to say, after a few months of casual sex the two of you confessed your fancy for one another.

"Agent -----, we still have civilians on the far west side of the city." Agent Hill's voice came over the ear piece. "Think you could help?"

"I'm on it." You replied before blasting another robot apart and making your way to the west side of the city.

"I'm heading that way. I'll pick you up." Tony announced.

"I thought I wasn't invited to your parties anymore?" You smirked as you sent him your location.

"Well I'm not dead yet. Heads up!"

You looked up while in full stride. Tony was just above you and dropping distance to reach you. You jump onto a nearby fire escape and quickly climbed your way up the stairs to the roof. You took another glance up and Tony was almost to you. You sprinted across the roof and leaped off over the edge. Your body was at full plank with your hands pointed out in front of you like Superman.

"Gotcha." Tony said as his metal hands picked you by your waist. "You were quick on those stairs." He commented. "This one is agile. Now I know why you like her so much, Thor."

"Starrrk!" Thor barked.

"Kidding. Kidding." He chuckled. "Well maybe just a little."

"Tony!" You shouted.

"My gosh you guys are sensitive." He rolled his eyes. "Almost there. Brace yourself."

You looked down. You were about twenty feet away and could see robots turning over buildings and vehicles.

"I'm going to need back up." You stated. "There's at least thirty bots here."

"The Twins and Clint are on their way." Steve announced over the comms.

Tony started to fly lower to the ground. The droids took notice to the two of you and started to fly towards you. You were able to shoot a few down before they attacked, but one was able to make it pass your bullets and strike Tony in one of his arms causing him to lose his grip on you. He was barely holding you by the material of your suit.

"You're slipping." He said.

You could hear the fabric stretching from his metal grip. It was going to give any second now.

"Just let go!" You weren't far from the ground. The fall was still going to hurt, but you had to get to the civilians and fast. You could already see Pietro and Clint saving civilians from a turned over bus.

Tony didn't question it, he released you letting you fall to the ground. You hit the ground with a thud and rolled your way back on to your feet.

"Son of a bitch!" You groaned. You could feel pain in your left ankle.

"Language!" Tony teased.

"You could of least dropped me somewhere a little softer." You barked at him as you joined Clint and the Twins.

"Come on, Stark!" Steve muttered.

"You said let you go!" Tony ignored Steve's comment.

You rolled your eyes.

"Are you okay?" Clint looked over at you.

"I'm fine. Think I sprained my ankle." You flattened your left foot to the ground wincing as you put pressure on it. You had to fight through it. You didn't have time to worry about it. You had a city to save. "Who's left?"

You asked reloading your gun.

"There's still people in that building, but there's too many of these bastards to make our way through." Clint responded while drawing back his bow and taking out a few more bots.

"You and Pietro go. Wanda and I will take care of things here."

Clint looked over at Wanda for reassurance. She nodded her head noting that she was good.

"Let's go kid."

But Pietro was already back with a few civilians leading them to the helicarrier.

"Already on it." He smirked flying past Clint back to the apartment building.

"I hate this kid." He muttered to himself. You ward off some bots as Clint jumped on one and forced it to guide him to the top of the apartment building.

Wanda and you took on robot after robot as Pietro brought civilians to safety, but it seemed like the more you killed the more that came.

"Should we call for back up?" Wanda shouted as she took out several robots.

"On my way!" Thor boomed.

"Think you guys could take care of the rest?" Steve's voice echoed in your ear. "We need everyone at the detonator as soon as possible."

"Building is clear." Clint reported. "On our way."

Pietro zoomed by and picked up Wanda as you watched Clint jump his way across rooftops making his way to the rest of the Avengers.

You ran and tackled down a droid and shot two more down as you got up using the last of the bullets.

You started to reload your gun when you heard a crashing boom behind you. You closed your clip and quickly pointed your gun at the upcoming enemy. Your finger was almost all the way down on the trigger when you realize it wasn't the enemy at all. It was Thor.

"I almost shot you!" You said in horror as you lowered your weapon.

"Now why would you do that?" Thor adorably smirked.

"Because I thought you were a robot!" You brought your gun back up and shot a droid that was coming behind Thor. "Stark have I mentioned I'm going to kill you!"

"Maybe. I really can't remember." He chuckled over the comms.

Two by two Thor wielded his hammer taking out the enemy as you shot them down and battled them in hand to hand combat. You finished taking down another robot by shooting a bullet through it's android head.

You reached for your belt to grab another round of bullets, but realized your were empty.

"I'm all out of ammo." You told Thor.

"Head back to the helicarrier. I got the rest." He says as his hammer finds its way back into his clutches.

"No! Not until they're all dead!" You jumped onto a droid and wrapped your legs around his neck. You twisted your body around him until you were sitting on it's shoulders. One hand reached for it's chin while the other took the top of it's head. You pulled hard. The robot's neck broke with a nasty crunch.

"------, behind you!" You turned at Thor's warning and saw five more robots landing to the ground. You turned back to Thor, his hammer releasing from his hand a look of horror on his face as Mjolnir headed straight towards you.

You were frozen. You couldn't move as you watched the Mjolnir fly to you.

"-----, watch out!" He shouted knocking you out of your shocked state.

Without thinking, you reached out for Mjolnir and caught it's handle. Clutching it as tight as you can, you wielded the hammer and swung it with ease knocking out the remaining of the upcoming bots.

"I think that's all of them." You panted bringing Mjolnir back down to your side.

Thor stood there dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open. He looked back between you and the hammer that you so easily held in your petite hand.

"What?" You looked at him oddly.

"-----, you're holding Mjolnir." He said still not believing his own eyes.

You look down at your hand. Your eyes widen when you see Mjolnir resting in it.

"WAIT?! SHE HAS WHAT?!" Tony and Steve's voice boomed through the ear piece.

"IS SHE HOLDING THE HAMMER?! THOR IS SHE HOLDING THE HAMMER?!"

Scared, you drop Mjolnir to the floor with a thud.

Thor's lips slowly turned into a smile.

"I've always known." He muttered approaching you. "A part of me has always known."

"Is she physically holding Mjolnir! Because I won't believe a thing until I see pictures!" Tony ranted.

"I've always known you would be a most worthy bride!" Thor stated picking you up by your waist and twirling you around over his head.

"Wait... was that what I thought it was?" Natasha's voice rang. "Did we just hear a marriage proposal?"

"You most certainly did." Thor replied enthusiastically bringing you down against his chest. "That is if my Lady ----- would give me the honor to be her most worthy husband!" He looked into your eyes lovingly. "Will you marry me?"

"Ar... are... are you serious?" You asked your heart pounding against your chest.

Thor's smile widen as he nodded his head yes.

"YES!" You shouted. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

In an instant, Thor crashed his lips with yours sealing your matrimonial promise.

"Umm.. guys." Steve's voice came through. "Congratulations and all, but we could really use some help here."

The two of you chuckled as you pulled away from each other. Thor gently placed you back on the ground.

"Now go save the world." You gave him a quick peck on the lips before he grabbed Mjolnir and took off to meet the others.

　

　

　

　

 


	3. How About I Show You My Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way longer than I expected.  
> The first part is a little drabble... and lots of background info on this one.
> 
> **CIVIL WAR SPOILERS** but I'm assuming almost everyone has seen it by now =]

"Coffee?" Tony asked as he made his way to the coffee maker.

"Please." You said as you took off your glasses and rubbed your tired eyes.

"Here you go." Tony presented the chip mug filled with caffeine heaven to you.

"Black?" Not grabbing the cup quite yet.

He nodded his head yes.  
"Two scoops of sugar. Just the way you like it."

"Thank you." You said gratefully before taking the cup from him.  
As you did so his fingers brushed against yours. A shiver went up your back and down to core.

And that's what started it all. A simple brush of his finger tips against the back of your hand to realize that you were madly in love with Tony Stark.  
\-----  
You were an intern for Stark Industries when you first met Tony Stark. You have been there for a few months when he decided to visit the university lab that you worked at that he helped fund.

You did your best not to fan girl on him, but you had admire his work as a scientist, philanthropist, and a super hero for some time now. It was hard not to stutter and blush like mad when he came up to you and asked what you were working on.

He chuckled as you cleaned the fog off your glasses with the lab coat that you had on as you explained your work to him.  
He expressed his interest and asked if he could work along side you. Without any hesitation, you of course agreed.

As the two of you worked, he would shamelessly flirt with you. However, you never took it seriously. You knew of his playboy reputation before his relationship with Pepper Potts. You assumed it was the reason why the two were no longer together.

For months the two of you worked alone. Slowly, he would open up to you and you would open up to him. You found out that it wasn't his playboy ways that ended his and Pepper relationship. And he grew to know more your personal life and dreams. He was slowly becoming one of your best friends until that one simple moment when you realized you were in love with him.

What you didn't know was that he was madly in love with you too.

He fell in love with your beauty from the moment he laid eyes on you, and found in love with your mind soon after that. However, besides his flirting, he never tried to take it any further.

But it was hard to ignore the way you made him feel.  
You made him feel like a human again. Like a normal person. When he was with you he wasn't Iron Man, he wasn't Howard Stark's prodigy son. He was him. He was simply Tony Stark. You made him feel special. You made him feel alive... and he hasn't felt that way in a very long time. He didn't think he could feel this way again since he left Pepper.

However, despite all this he decided it was best not to drag you into his crazy life.  
Rhodey was still in recovery from his accident in Germany. His friends were still in hiding, thanks to him, and General Ross was constantly breathing down his neck.

You were a beautiful and intelligent women with your whole life ahead of you. With the exception of work, you had no business with him.  
Not to mention you were almost 15 years his senior.

One day, you guys were working for almost 6 hours straight. Both of your brains were fried from the reading, and the calculations, and the researching. You took off your lab coat and threw it over your desk chair in frustration.

Tony could hardly take the sight of you as you planted yourself in your chair. Your hair was array as if you had just finished a brisk round of sex. The sleeve of your tank top lazily laid off your shoulder exposing more skin than Tony could tolerate. He was fighting the urge to stride right up to you and trail love bites up and down your petite neck.

"How about we clear our minds and go grab some drinks?" Tony casually suggested. "My treat."  
You gratefully accepted needing a much deserved break.

That night you pulled out all the stops. Hair. Make up. Heels. The little black dress. Not only did you need alcoholic relief, but you needed sexual relief as well. You were dress to score.

Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from you as you two sat at the bar taking shot after shot. Neither could any of the other guys in the bar. They made their advances like any other reasonable man would, but you kindly turned them down. He did the same for the women that approached him.

You saw the look Tony was giving you and if it wasn't for the warmth of the alcohol rushing to your cheeks he would certainly be able to tell you were blushing. You decided you were going to make your move, but it also could have been the liquid courage that you were pouring down your throat.

Tony was impressed with your alcohol intake. He honestly had a hard time keeping up with you. Feeling his own buzz, he insisted to take it back to his place before either of you were incapable of driving.

When you arrived at his house, the two of you threw back a couple more drinks which finally gave Tony enough courage to make the first move.  
However, the two of you were so intoxicated that you guys shared a night of not so great drunk sex.

But it didn't slow anything down.

After carefully sneaking out of his house the following morning, a handful of purposely missed phone calls and unanswered texts, you agreed to meet him at his office for an apology lunch.

When you entered his office, sober now, you made the first move. Tony wasted no time in questioning your actions. He made love to you right there on his office desk, with just as much passion as he was making love to you right now almost three years later...

"Tony!" You moaned out his name as you reached your climax.

He followed soon after collapsing on top of you.

"I love you, -----." He whispered into your ear before laying a kiss on your swollen lips.

It was always an exhilarating feeling when Tony told you he loved you. He didn't say it often which was fine because his actions made up for his words. But to hear it come from his plump lips made it truly special. The way his voice was filled with emotion every time he confessed it to you made your legs go weak.

"I love you more." You smiled at him.

Tony rolled off of you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him. You laid your head on his bare chest.

"-----," Tony spoke softly.

"Yes?" You answered, your fingers lightly running along his happy trail.

"I have something to ask you."

"Tony, I already told you. Unless you are able to get Scarlett Johansson, I am not having a threesome."

"No! No! Not that!" He chuckled. "It's something serious."

"What's wrong?" You tilted your head up to look at him.

Tony ignored your question and gently tapped your back motioning for you to sit up. You did so pulling the covers to your chest as he rolled over and reached to open his night stand drawer.

He pulled something that you couldn't quite see and turned to you exposing what he had in his hand.  
"-----." He began.

Your heart started racing upon seeing the small black velvet box that he held securely in his hand.

"I know I'm probably the type of guy your dad told you to stay away from." He continued. "But you're exactly the type of girl that not only my mother would have loved, but my father as well. You're kind. You're smart. Not to mention you are beautiful inside and out. And I---"

You didn't allow him to finish. You interrupted him with your lips crashing against his. Tony kissed you momentarily before pulling away with a small smile.

"At least let me finish." He chuckled. "-----," He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful vintage looking ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Tony, is that... is that your mother's ring?"

"Not exactly. I had someone replicate it before putting her to rest."

"Tony I... I," you stuttered. "I don't know what to say."

You couldn't believe it. Tony Stark just proposed to you. You've been dreaming of this day since he first made love to you on his office desk, but you never thought it would actually happen.

"Preferably, yes." Tony said nervously.

A playful smirk crossed your face.

"I have a better idea." You splayed your hand across his naked chest and pushed him down on his back. "How about I show you my answer."  
You swing your leg over to straddle his hips.

"Actions do speak louder than words." He matched your smirk.

You wrapped your hand around Tony's member, pumping it once before he groaned for you to stop.

"I want you wearing this." Tony pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto your left hand officially making you his future bride.

"That's better."

You admired the ring on your hand for a moment before looking back at Tony. You were suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"I love you." You said with tears in your eyes.

Tony took your left hand and kissed the top of the newly placed ring.  
"I love you more."


	4. I Don't Understand Why You Don't Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Translations at end-
> 
> I tried to make this one as gender neutral as possible, but I don't think I did a good job :( SORRY!

" _Si trova, Renia! Più e più bugie!_ " You shouted at her.

"I'm not lying to you. It's for protection."

Natasha had done some target shooting after her morning run and had lazily forgotten her hand gun on the kitchen table. She was usually better with hiding her weapons.

"Protection from what?"

"Everyone." She replied as if the answer was obvious. "I can get rid of it if you don't like it."

It's not like it was her only gun. She had others that you didn't know about as well.

"That's beside the point. How do you even know how to use a gun?" You were upset with how calm she was about the whole situation. It was like it was no big deal that she just casually left a gun on the kitchen table. It only made you angrier.

"Is that why you're upset?" Natasha questioned with confusion. "Because you didn't know I knew how to fire a gun?"

You glared at her. She knew exactly what you meant.

"I learned when I was a kid." She answered.

"From your parents? Were they hunters?"

"No, not from my parents. I learned from school."

" _Smettere di mentire_!" You hated when she was vague with you. "No school teaches children how to use firearms!"

" _Io non sto mentendo_!" She replied earnestly. "It was a private school. We learned all sorts of stuff that most public schools wouldn't teach."

Your blood boiled even more. Not because Natasha was lying, because she was telling the truth. However, she was being evasive. This was exactly why your relationship had so many problems. She was elusive with everything. You knew she was keeping things hidden from you. It made you feel incompetent. It made you feel unloved. You just didn't understand. You loved this beautiful women inside and out, but the wall that she put up around her was getting harder for you to tolerate. For every brick you tore down three more was put up. It was tiring. You were on the brink of leaving.

The most you knew about Natasha was that she had a family that she couldn't go home to. When you asked why she just said that there was a big fight and things got ugly.

"If you're not lying, then what are you hiding from me?"

Natasha's mouth opened to speak, but closed again. She had no idea how to say, _I use to be a deadly assassin, turn spy and an Avenger. And now I'm on the run because I let one of my best friends and a 100 year old assassin escape arrest._

She definitely couldn't tell you that. You would think she was crazy. You would think she was dangerous. You would leave her and she had already lost so much. She couldn't stand to lose you too. But she couldn't tell you the truth. However, that was one of the great things about being a former spy/double agent. She learned how to work her way around the truth without actually lying. Besides, she couldn't lie to you. She never could. In fact, the only lie she has ever told you was her name, but even then that wasn't a complete and total lie. Renia Benenati was a former alias of hers.  One that the Russians and not even Fury or her friends knew about. It was an alias she came up with after S.H.I.E.L.D fell. It meant reborn. It meant born from good.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Natasha finally answered.

"I don't understand why you don't trust me. How do you expect me to take this relationship to the next level if you can't talk to me?

Tears were forming in your eyes. You were hurt. The past two years you have given her a home, your body, your soul, and your heart. The least she could do was trust you. You deserved it.

" _Amore_ ," Natasha closed the distance between you, "it's not that I don't trust you. Believe me I do." She took your hand in hers. "It's just that I'm not ready."

It was true. She wasn't anywhere near ready to tell you about her past. She was afraid it would put you in danger. She feared for your life every day. She chose Italy because she knew it was the last place anyone would think of looking for her. A place so exotic. It was almost like hiding in plain site, but that didn't mean someone would find her. You did afterall...

"It's not the right time."

" _Poi quando sarà_?" You asked hopefully.

Natasha frowned giving you your answer. You yanked your hand away.

" _Vai_." You mumbled sadly.

"What?!" Natasha was horrified.

"I said go!" You found your voice. " _Lasciare! "_ You shouted through tears.

" _Amore,_ _attendere_ ," The usually calm Natasha was panicing now. "Let's just talk about this."

You guys have been in many fights. They've gotten pretty ugly sometimes, but you never asked her to leave before. Not once.

"What are we suppose to talk about? How you can't tell me whatever it is you're hiding? What's the point anymore? Renia, do you realize that I don't know a single thing about you?"

You grunted with frustration.

"We've been together for two years and I swear I barely know you. I tell you everything. You know absolutely everything about me and what do I know about you? You can shoot a gun and you're not a natural blonde. I'm done with your secrets and your vague explanations. _Mi sono fatto._ "

"You don't mean that." Oh how she hoped you didn't mean it. "Let's calm down and talk things out. You're too upset right now."

"Damn right I'm upset, Renia! The woman I am hoping to spend the rest of my life with doesn't love me enough to tell me the truth."

"-----, _Io non ti amo. Più di ogni altra cosa_. You know that. You have to know that." Natasha pleaded.

"No. People who love each other don't keep secrets from one another. I'm done, Renia. _Abbiamo finito._ " You finalized. It pained you, but you had had enough.

"-----," Natasha made one last pleading attempt.

"JUST LEAVE!" You yelled.

Without any further attempts, Natasha turned and left, giving you one last look before closing the door behind her.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!!!  
> The reason it took me so long to post this is because I rewrote this so many times. I'm finally happy with an ending, but I have some tweaks to make. Plus it was crazy long! Part two will come! I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> -"Si trova Renia! Più e più bugie" - "Lies, Renia! More and more lies!"  
> -"Smettere di mentire!" - "Stop lying!"  
> -"Io non sto mentendo." - "I'm not lying."  
> -"Amore" - Love  
> -"Vai" - Go  
> -"Poi quando sarà?" - Then when will be?  
> -"Lasciare!" - Leave  
> -"Amore, attendere" - Love, wait  
> -"Mi sono fatto." - I'm done.  
> -"Io non ti amo. Più di ogni altra cosa." - I do love you. More than anything.
> 
> Forgive me on the translations. I don't speak Italian. I used freetranslation.com to help.


	5. Prove To Me That I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SMUTISH.LANGUAGE.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> These were suppose to be fluffy and stay fluffy... welps... hahah

"Brruuucceeee!" You moaned throwing your head back as your orgasm hit.

 

You rode it out as Bruce continued to thrust up into you. Your body fell onto his. You buried your head into the crook of his neck. Bruce's grip on your hips tightened. He gave a few more hard thrust before his own orgasm hit him which released another from you.

You rolled over to the side once both your climaxes subsided.

 

"God, that was amazing!" You panted.

　

It was a lot better than you expected it to be. You never expected Bruce to be so dominant in bed. So primal. So direct. He knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. He also made sure not a single part of you went neglected. He made sure you were taken care of before he even bothered with himself. It was definitely the best sex you have ever had.

 

You laid your head on Bruce's chest. His arm went around you as he gently kissed the top of your head.

You laid there silently, gently playing with the hair on his chest thinking how you two got to this point.

 

For years you have been working along side the beautiful mind of Doctor Bruce Banner. And in those few years you have gotten to know him inside and out. You knew everything from his favorite color to his preference of underwear.

It was boxers. It was accident on how you found that out, but that's another story.

 

What started off as a purely work relationship/platonic friendship was now completely something new. Over the past few months Bruce began to flirt with you. However, it did take you awhile to catch on. Bruce was usually so passive. It was little things like accidently brushing his fingers against your hands, or complimenting you more than usual.

You brushed it off at first. Not thinking much of it until about a month or two ago. You were having lunch with Clint, in the cafeteria at S.H.I.E.L.D, and it was clear the two of you were flirting with each other. Bruce came up to the table and asked to speak with you for a quick moment. You politely excused yourself and followed Bruce out of the cafeteria and around the corner out of sight from anyone. That's when he threw you against the wall and crashed his lips with yours in a bruising kiss.

　

"Apparently, I wasn't making myself clear before." Bruce said once he finally pulled away from you. His voice was low and rough. Nothing like you have ever heard before. It made your core tingle. "I promise you he can't give you what I can."

He practically growled before walking away leaving you confused and slightly aroused.

 

It was after this moment the relationship between Bruce and you changed. The teasing began. During mission briefings, he would slip his hand under the table, and run it up your thigh and underneath your skirt. He would send you naughty texts late at night. He would whisper dirty things into your ear when he would catch you sitting alone in the common area.

The teasing wasn't one sided, however.

You would purposely leave your shirt one less button undone, that way he could see your perky breast. When he sent you late night texts you'd let him know exactly what you were doing to yourself and what you wanted to do to him. If you were helping him out in the lab, you would occasionally drop a pen or two and slowly pick it up displaying your rear. This went on for weeks until earlier this afternoon when the sexual tension was finally too much to take.

 

You had gone to the lab to see Bruce, your intentions were purely business. You had found a lucky break in one of the old case files S.H.I.E.L.D had. It was a lot more physics then you understood and you knew he would be able to help. However, it didn't take long before Bruce was holding you tight against him with your back to him. His erection pressing into your thigh... so close to your core.

You wiggled your rear against him trying to create some sort of friction between your legs.

　

"Agent -----." He hummed into your ear. "Your behavior is highly inappropriate for the workplace." His gentle, but strong hands roamed up your thigh. "Anyone could walk in on us."

　

"Bruce," You moaned as his hands found their way into your shirt.

　

"Yes," he casually responded as his hands knead your breast from underneath your bra.

　

"Please..." You begged. You couldn't take it anymore. You were done with the flirting and teasing. You were done going back to your private quarters and fantasizing about Bruce taking you in every single way possible. You wanted him. You needed him.

　

"Please, what?" He growled into your ear, gently dragging your earlobe between his teeth.

　

"Take me." You were dripping with arousal. "Right here. Right now."

You pleaded with him.

　

"That's very unlike you, Agent -----." Bruce spun you around to face him. "A strong and confident woman like you..." A long callous finger traced down your jaw line and down your neck.

His touch sent a shiver down your spine.

"Begging for me to fuck you."

You almost came from his words alone.

"I wouldn't mind that at all actually." He played with the buttons on your shirt. "I would love to bend you over this very table, and pull down this pretty little skirt of yours," His hands went to the back of your skirt and unzipped it, "so I can see that perfect ass of yours," he gave your ass a firm squeeze emitting a moan from deep within your chest. "As I fuck you from behind until you can't---"

　

"Hey Bruce, Steve ne---"

　

 _Shit!_ Bruce pushed himself away from you.

　

"Agent Romanoff." Bruce cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Wh- what are you doing here?" Bruce was back to his usual timid self.

　

Quickly, you buttoned up your shirt and zipped up your skirt, hoping Natasha didn't catch anything. Everyone knew of the friendship Bruce and you had, but no one knew the change it took over the past couple of weeks.

　

"Bruce, how many times have I told you to call me Natasha?" She asked. "I think you know me well enough now that you can drop the professional act." She half-smirked.

　

Your eyes narrowed at her. _What the hell was that suppose to mean?_ You thought to yourself.

　

"I-I I'm sorry." He stuttered. "Natasha, what can I do for you?"

　

"Steve needs the team for a moment."

　

"Can it wait? I was in the middle of helping Agent ----- with some case files."

 

Although you guys were friends, you kept things professional at work... well despite the past few weeks anyways.

　

"I don't know." Natasha shrugged. "It sounded pretty urgent."

　

"It's okay." You finally spoke up. "We can pick this back up on Monday."

You told him grabbing the files.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner."

　

"You're welcome, Agent -----." He smiled softly. "If you have any other questions I'll be at Tony's party tonight. You're more than welcome to ask me then if you're going."

　

You smiled at him with a nod.

"Agent Romanoff," You nodded farewell to her not catching the glare she was giving you as you walked out of the room.

+++++

 

"Well don't you clean up nicely?" Tony greeted you at the door with a drink in his hand.

　

You were wearing a short, emerald green, cocktail dress. It hugged every curve of your body and left nothing to the imagination. Your lips were coated with a deep red lipstick that matched your nails and toes. Your eyes were tastefully painted with a black and green, smokey eye shadow, and topped off with winged eyeliner, and long full coated lashes. Your heels were open toed, black and strappy, and almost an inch too tall, and your hair was done in old fashion waves. You were dress to break necks.

More specifically, Bruce's neck. Even more specifically you were dressed to seduce Bruce. Tonight was the night you were going to sleep with Dr. Bruce Banner. After today's earlier tease you couldn't take it anymore. You were going to do whatever it took to have him inside you.

　

"This old thing?" You shrugged taking Tony's arm that he held out for you. "It's been in my closet for awhile. Just haven't had a reason to wear it." You said as he led you to the party.

　

"Oh really?" He eyed you skeptically. "And your revealing attire has nothing to do with my lovely friend that turns into a raging green monster?"

　

You turned to Tony stunned.

"How'd you---"

　

"I accidently walked in on you guys about two weeks ago in your office." He explained cutting you off.

A blush crept onto your face.

"Don't worry. I didn't see much." He smirked. "Champagne?" Tony grabbed a glass from a nearby table as you walked by it.

You eagerly took the glass.

"I do have to warn you though," Tony continued on. " You have some competition."

He motioned to the bar.

 

There you saw Bruce behind the counter with Natasha sitting in one of the stools flirting shamelessly with him.

You had to admit. You were a tinge jealous when you saw him laugh and lean across the bar to whisper something in her ear. Natasha smirked that sultry smile of hers. Natasha Romanoff was one of the most beautiful woman that you have ever met. How were you suppose to compete against her? You did your best to swallow any self doubts you had and push the thought to the back of your mind. You couldn't let yourself back down otherwise you would be going home alone again and that was the last thing you wanted to do tonight.

　

"I've never been afraid of a little competition." You puffed your chest out slightly.

 

"Oh this is going to be fun." Tony chuckled throwing an arm around your waist as he steered you towards the bar. "Banner. Buddy. Pal." Tony greeted as you guys approached the bar. "Wanna get the lovely lady a drink?"

　

Bruce turned his head towards you and automatically you could see his jaw clench. His eyes traveled from your head, down to your toes, then back up to Tony's arm securely wrapped around your waist.

　

"Looks like she already has a drink." Natasha sniped looking at the half empty glass of champagne you held.

　

"Oh this." Tony placed his empty glass on the bar counter and grabbed the one from your hand. "This is mine." He took a sip from it.

　

"So what's your poison, Agent -----." Bruce asked slightly agitated.

　

"Bruce, please. We're at a party. No need to be professional." You smiled sweetly. "Besides, I think you know exactly what I like." You purred.

　

Bruce's jaw clenched again. He simply nodded as he turned around and began to make you a drink. He grabbed a small glass and poured 3/4 of jack in it and 1/4 of coke.

　

"You like the hard stuff?" Tony smirked impressed. "I like that in a girl." He brought you closer to him.

　

You gave Tony an odd look. You knew Tony was usually a hands on person, but he was never this touchy. At least not with you.

He winked at you and secretly motioned with his eyes over to Bruce.

You looked over at him. Bruce was holding out your drink to you with a tint of green in his eyes. You finally caught on. Tony was helping you get Bruce jealous.

　

"Why thank you, Bruce." You gratefully took the drink and took a sip. "Mmmmhmm. Strong and smooth... just how I like my men." You hummed.

　

"Oh so my odds here are good?" Tony smirked.

　

"If you play your cards right, Stark." You winked at him.

　

"Can you two please get a room?" Natasha spoke up clearly annoyed with the two of you.

　

"I'm working on it, Romanoff." Tony chuckled.

　

"Excuse me?"

Someone tapped you on your shoulder.

 

You turned around.

"Clint." You smiled sweetly. "Hey." You shook Tony off of you and went to hug him.

　

"Hey to you too." He squeezed you tight.

　

"I didn't know you were coming." You pulled away from him. "You look great."

　

"Thanks. -----, you look absolutely stunning. That dress really compliments you." He looked you up and down hunger clear in his eyes.

　

"Thank you." You blushed.

　

"Since when are the two of you on first name bases?" Natasha asked. She didn't sound very happy about this.

　

"It's a party, Nat. Not work." Clint shrugged. "So, -----, would you like to dance?"

　

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Barton! I got to her first." Tony threw his arm around your shoulders.

　

"Don't be silly, Tony." You giggled. "There's enough of me to go around."

　

"And back again." Tony joked.

　

You rolled your eyes.

"I would love to dance, Clint." You quickly downed the rest of your drink and handed the cup back to Bruce.

 

You took Clint's hand and allowed him to lead you to the dance floor. You sneaked a peak back and you could see the green tint in Bruce's skin... oh you had him now.

\-----

　

You were walking out of the restroom when someone grabbed you and pushed you against the wall. You groaned slightly.

　

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

It was Bruce and he was angry. You could see the green around his pupils.

　

"Using the restroom." You smirked calmly.

　

"Don't act cute. You know what I mean." He pushed himself against you. "Letting Tony hold you like that."

　

"He was just being a good host." You toyed with him.

　

"Shut up!" He barked.

　

You jumped slightly. It was rare Bruce ever raised his voice, but how did it ever turn you on.

　

"And letting Clint's hands roam your body the way he did."

　

"We were just dancing, Bruce."

　

"Don't you know you're mine?" He growled into your ear.

You let out a throaty moan.

"Only I get to touch you like that." He felt his way up your leg and under your dress. "Do you understand that, ------?" His hand found your inner thigh.

You spread your legs slightly wanting him to touch your already wet core.

"No underwear?" He smirked. "Well haven't you been a bad girl tonight...."

　

"Bruce, please -----" You begged.

　

"Not until you say it." His fingers lingered right above your clit. You tried to move against him to get some friction.

　

"Nuh uh." His other hand grabbed your hip. His strength keeping you still. "You need to understand something, -----." His lips grazed your earlobe. "You're mine. Not Tony's. Not Clint's. _Mine_." He whispered dangerously in your ear.

You whimpered at his words. Your arousal was heightening. The way he was able to turn you on with just his words was unbelievable.

"Do you understand me?"

　

"Yes..." You moaned. "Bruce, pleaseee."

You pleaded with him.

Bruce brushed his thumb across your clit.

Your head flew back hitting the wall hard, but you didn't care. The pleasure over took you.

　

"Mine!" Bruce slipped a digit into your wet core without warning.

You hissed in pleasure.

Slowly, he moved his finger in and out of you.

"Who do you belong to?" Bruce voiced in your ear.

　

"You!" You moaned deeply as he added a second finger.

　

"Who?" He asked again.

　

"You, Bruce, you! Faster, please!"

　

He thankfully complied. His fingers pumped in and out of you. Making you squirm against him and the wall. You did your best to thrust against his fingers wanting to come desperately.

　

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." Bruce continued in your ear.

　

"I want you to make me come. I want to come all over your fingers. I want you to make me yours. Prove to me that I'm yours. Make me yours, Bruce!"

　

A rough, passionate kiss and about five orgasms later here you two were. Your head on his naked chest with his arm over you. Despite him being your best friend, you never felt this close to Bruce until now.

 

"Bruce," you spoke softly.

　

"Yeah?" His voice was low and rough as his fingers traced small circles on your naked back.

　

"I love you." You declared.

　

You did. You did love him. Somewhere along the years of getting to know him and between all the flirting and teasing, you had fallen in love with Bruce Banner. He had the most beautiful mind. Not to mention a beautiful heart. He was one of the most endearing and selfless man that you have ever met. His concern for others amazed you. You truly loved him. Hulk and all.

 

Bruce's hand stopped upon hearing those words. He didn't want this and even if he did he couldn't. It wasn't safe.

"-----, I'm sorry, but I think this... this was a one time thing."

　

The fingers that weren't lightly circling his hairy chest froze.

"Excuse me?"

　

"Don't get upset, please?" Bruce pleaded.

　

"Wait a minute..." You moved away from him and sat up. "Are you telling me that this... this was all just fun and games? That this is just a one night stand?" You were abashed. You were offended.

　

"No... you know it wasn't." Bruce sat up as well.

　

"Then what was it then, Bruce? We've been friends for years. Were you really just trying to get into my pants this whole time?" You were furious.

　

"No, -----, that's not what I was trying to do. It's just that... this... it can't be anything more than it is now."

　

"Why not?" You were heartbroken. You just told the man that you loved him and now he was kicking you to the curve. This was something you expected out of Tony, but out of Bruce? Never Bruce...

　

"You know why." He stated.

　

"Because of The Hulk? That's a stupid reason." You spat.

　

"----, it's dangerous. I'm dangerous."

　

"You and I both know that you're able to control the Hulk just fine. I saw him in your eyes in the hallway. I saw him at the bar. You have perfect control over him."

　

"Not all the time." He frowned.

　

"Yeah, but those times weren't your fault. It was out of your control."

　

"I can't risk it with you." Bruce took a deep breath. "I can't risk hurting you."

　

"Bruce, you're hurting me now. If this is all just a one time thing to you. You're hurting me now and I'll tell you this is ten times worse than the Hulk could ever hurt me."

　

Bruce closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"-----, I wish it could be some other way, but it cant."

　

You pressed your lips together tightly.

"Right."

You responded voice full of hurt.

You climbed out of the bed.

"Jarvis, can you please call me a cab?" You called out into the lightly dim room.

　

"Certainly ma'am." Jarvis responded.

　

"Thank you."

　

Quickly, you slipped your dress back on. You were pissed and heartbroken all at once. You opened yourself up to Bruce physically and more emotionally then you ever have before and he was just kicking you to the curb like you were some two dollar whore. Bruce watched silently as you hooked your high heels with your fingers by the ankle straps.

　

"----, I'm sorry." Bruce spoke softly as you opened the door.

　

You looked back at him, eyes full of tears.

　

"Yeah, me too."

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were suppose to be oneshots/drabbles, but I just couldn't stop myself with this one. I felt like it needed more so that's why it took me so long to get this out. The same with Natasha. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and have a lovely Thanksgiving! Oh and be safe Black Friday shopping!!!!


	6. The Kind Of Life I Always Wanted

Natasha walked along the beach. Shoes in hand allowing the salt water to hit her feet. As she walked along the coast, she thought about the past few years.

Two years she has been in hiding. Two whole years.

And somehow within those two years she found you.

A beautiful human being with a heart as big as an elephant and a soul as pure as an angel.

　

From the moment Natasha met you she didn't know how she was living life without you. The moment you entered her world it was like her past didn't matter. You saw her for her true self. Not Black Widow. Not one of the greatest Double Agent/Assassins in the world. She was just Natasha Romanoff to you. No she was _Renia Benenati_ to you.

　

That's who she knew. She knew nothing about you. Nothing of your past. Just who she was now. Which Natasha was fine with because the more you knew about her past the more danger it put you in and that was the last thing Natasha wanted to do. However, her being with you wasn't helping any either. She's been in Italy for too long. Sooner or later Ross was going to find her and when he did he would use you against her.

　

Maybe this was for the best. She could relocate without any strings attach. After all, it was you that had kept her in Italy for so long.

　

Natasha stood staring out into the vast of the ocean. She curled her toes in the sand smiling at the sound of the sand crunching beneath her. This was the very beach that she first met you on. This very spot. There wasn't any landmarks to tell her for certain, but Natasha being the great spy she was just knew.

She was out on a run and she stopped to enjoy the fresh air. She stopped to enjoy her new life. Natasha had gotten lost in the freedom of it all and that's when you hit her. You had been out on a run as well and wasn't paying attention when you ran straight into her, the both of you falling straight to the ground and getting engulfed by the waves of the ocean.

You apologized profusely and she just laughed. It was beautiful. Magnetizing. You asked her out for coffee and she immediately accepted which was unusual for her. Normally, Natasha would keep a low profile, but the softness of your beautiful brown eyes couldn't make her say no.

A couple of cups of coffee later, and two months later you guys were moving in with each other. Nine glorious months Natasha had a normal life. A normal relationship. Or as normal as it could be.

And now... it was nothing.

_No._

Natasha mumbled to herself.

_NO!_

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She wasn't going to let things end like this. She worked too hard for this life. She fought too hard for this life... and Natasha had fought for a lot of things, but nothing meant more to her than you. She couldn't give up on you.

She was going to fix this.

　

\-------

 

Natasha did what she usually did when you two would argue. She went to the corner market, picked up your favorite gelato, rocky road, and your favorite movie. She wasn't sure how much this was going to help, considering how big the fight was, but it was a start.

On her way home she made a pit stop. It was her usual pit stop.

Natasha stared through the jewelry's store glass window admiring the beautiful band on display. She wanted it so badly. She wanted it for you, but she could never afford it. She could steal it. Sure. But that was her old life. She didn't live that life anymore.

　

"You know that ice cream is going to melt."

　

Natasha froze. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned to where the voice came from. Her heart sank as she tried to fight back tears upon laying eyes on the familiar face.

　

"Clint." Her lips trembled.

　

"Hey Nat." He smirked leaning against the stone wall. "Or is it _Renia_ now?"

　

The grocery bag fell from her hand. Natasha ran and embraced Clint. Clint wrapped her up in his arms, slightly lifting her off her feet.

　

"How'd you find me?" Natasha asked as Clint set her back down

　

"Steve." Clint responded. " We finally tracked you down a few weeks ago. He came wanting to bring you home to us, but he said you had already found one."

　

"Steve... " Natasha sighed remembering their last moment together. "How's Steve?"

　

"He's fine. He's dealing with the consequences of his actions along with the rest of us."

　

"And Sam? Bucky?"

　

"They're fine." Clint reassured her. "We're all safe. Wanda too."

　

"How about Laura and the kids?"

　

"They're with me in Wakanda. They're so big. Nate is talking now. They miss their Auntie Nat." He smiled.

　

Tears rolled down Natasha's face. She was never a crier, but this was her family. She felt like she had abandon them.

　

"Tony? Have you guys heard anything from Stark?"

　

"Steve made sure he could get a hold of us if he needs to, but otherwise no."

　

"I'm so sorry, Clint! If I would have just stuck with Steve. I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think Stark would take it that far."

　

"Don't be sorry. We're all adults. We made our choice. I could have chose to stay out of this. We all could have. We knew there was going to be repercussions and now we have to deal with them. But that doesn't matter. The important thing is are we good?"

　

"Of course we are." Natasha sniffled finally cleaning up her tears.

　

"Then you know why I'm here, right?"

　

"Clint, I can't." Natasha shook her head. "I have a life here now. The kind of life I always wanted."

　

"I know." Clint smiled sadly. "And I wouldn't dare ruin that. But Laura is going to be pretty mad that I didn't bring you back with me. However, she'll be even more pissed if I did."

　

"I'm so sorry."

　

"Don't be." Clint grabbed her hand. "It looks like you found someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved. ------ seems like a great person. I wouldn't dare take you away from that."

　

"How'd you... how'd you know?"

　

"I've been poking around for a day or two." Clint smirked. "I just needed to see if what Steve said was true. I had to see if ----- was good for you."

　

Natasha smiled.

"----- is too good for me. I'm very lucky to have them in my life."

　

"----- is lucky to have you." Clint placed his hand on her shoulders in a brotherly way. "You should get going before that ice cream melts." Clint went to pick up the grocery bag and handed it to Natasha.

　

She took it from him.

Clint began to dig into his pocket.

"Here." He pulled out a roll of up wad of money. "Buy that ring."

　

"Clint. I can't take this." She pushed it back to him.

　

"Yes you can." He forcefully puts the money in her hand. "You buy that ring and promise me you'll ask ----- tonight."

　

"I'll pay you back. I promise." She tucked the money in her pocket knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle.

　

"Just invite us to the wedding or Laura will kill the both of us." He smirked.

 

Natasha chuckled.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Clint dug into this pocket again and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a black flip phone. "Lila drew this for you."

He handed her the paper.

 

Natasha unfolded it to find a crayon drawing of Clint, Laura, the kids, herself, and the rest of the Avengers that occupied Wakanda. _My Family_ was written on the top in bold purple lettering.

She smiled to herself as she folded the paper back up and stuck it carefully in her back pocket.

　

"Thanks."

　

Clint nodded.

"If you need anything. Just call." He gave her the burner phone. "I mean it. Anything and I'll be here."

　

"I will." She smiled taking the phone.

　

"You go buy that ring." He ordered.

　

"I am." She chuckled.

　

"My little Natasha all grown up and getting married." Clint teased.

　

Natasha glared at him for a moment before smiling at him in that adorable half smirk she does that he was all too familiar with.

　

"I love you, Nat." Clint choked.

　

"I love you too." She held back tears.

　

Clint embraced her again holding her as long as he could before finally letting go.

　

"I'll see you around." He said.

　

"See you around." She bid him farewell.

 

And with those final words he was gone.

　

 


	7. TEASER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser of the next chapter!

“What took you guys so long?” You asked taking a sip of your cold foamy beer.

 

“The old man,” Sam tilted his head towards Steve, “had to use the restroom. You know how it is for senior citizens.”

 

“Ha-ha! Very funny!” Steve rolled his eyes squeezing next to his girlfriend. “What did we miss?”

 

“Nothing really.” Natasha took the cup of alcohol from him. “Thanks, soldier.” She kissed him on the cheek.

 

Steve went slightly pink. “You’re welcome.”

 

“You know you guys are just disgustingly cute.” You commented. “When are you going to get married?”

 

Steve’s entire face went completely red.

 

“Oh who’s afraid now, Rogers?” Sam guffawed at his friend’s reaction.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” You turned to Sam.

 

“Nothing. Nothing.” Sam tried to play coolly. “I’m just being dumb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working out some kinks! But I should have it posted soon!


	8. I'm Going To Go Down In History As The Person Who Killed Captain America!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made some tweaks from the teaser, but I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER!**  
>  I obviously don't own marvel.  
> Also, there is a bit of military talk and jargon in the chapter. I apologize ahead of time if I offend anyone. That is not my intentions at all. With having family members of my own that serve this country I have full respect for them and their love ones. Also, I apologize if some of the jargon is incorrect.  
> AND I have no clue if the Yankees and Phillies would actually play each other in a regular season game so for you baseball fans out there... I'm sorry.

“So when are you going to pop the question?” Steve asked as he handed back the diamond ring to his love-stricken friend.

 

“I don’t know, man.” Sam said closing the box and sticking it back in his coat pocket.

 

“What’s the matter? Afraid she’ll say no?”

 

“A little.” Sam admitted sheepishly. “I mean it’s not like we’ve been together for very long.”

 

“Dude, ----- loves you! Not to mention her brother. He’s already given you his blessing. ----- is going to say yes!” Steve did his best to encourage his friend.

 

“I know she does but—“

 

Sam was cut off by Steve’s hand on his shoulder.

“Take it from me, Sam. Timing is everything. Don’t wait for… ” Steve paused for a moment. “I’m very lucky to find a girl like Nat.” Steve recovered. “You have to realize what you have before it’s gone.”

 

Sam glared at Steve.

 

“What?” Steve asked confused.

 

“I hate it when you use your old world wisdom on me.”

“Well you should listen to your elders.” Steve teased as he slipped the cashier money for the drinks.

 

“Technically, I am older than you.” Sam sniped grabbing the beers from the concession stand.

 

“And it definitely shows.” Steve laughed.

 

Sam shot him another glare.

 

“Alright, how about a bet?” Steve suggested.

 

“What do you have in mind, Rogers?” Sam asked curiously. There was no way he was going to back down from Captain America.

 

“If the Phillies win you have to pop the question.”

 

“And if the Yankees win?”

 

“Umm…” Steve took a moment to think. “I’ll train in Natasha’s suit.”

 

“For a week!” Sam added

 

“For a week.” Steve laughed agreeing to the deal.

“Oh you’re on Rogers!” Sam shouted while he scooted into the stands to their seats.

 

There waiting was you, Sam’s girlfriend of eight months and Natasha. This was one of many of their double dates. It was one of Sam’s favorite past-times.

 

“OH COME ON!!!! HE WAS COMPLETELY SAFE!!!!!” You yelled at the top of her lungs.

You were a HUGE Phillies fan. Something you bonded with the great Captain America over and something Sam absolutely hated. There has been many times you guys have gotten into arguments over baseball and who was the best team of all time. You have yet been able to convince him it was the Phillies.

 

Sam found his seat next to you and handed you bottle of beer.

“Thank you.” You smiled at him sweetly.

 

“It’s because he doesn’t know how to slide.” Sam told you. “He just throws himself onto the dirt like some rag dog and hopes he gets there.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” You shook off his comment. “What took you guys so long?” You asked taking a sip of beer.

 

“The old man,” Sam tilted his head towards Steve, “had to use the restroom. You know how it is for senior citizens.”

 

“Ha-ha! Very funny!” Steve rolled his eyes squeezing next to his girlfriend. “What did we miss?”

“Nothing really.” Natasha took a bottle from him. “Thanks soldier.” She kissed him on the cheek.

 

Steve went slightly pink.

“You’re welcome.”

 

“You know you guys are just disgustingly cute.” You caught Steve’s blush. “When are you two going to get married?” You teased.

 

Steve’s entire face went red. Natasha laughed as well.

 

“Oh who’s afraid now, Rogers?” Sam chuckled at his friend’s reaction.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You turned to Sam.

 

“Nothing. Nothing.” Sam tried to play coolly. “I’m just being dumb.

 

The four of you continued to enjoy the game. The Phillies were in the lead during the first few innings, but it was getting down to the last one and the Yankees were catching up. It was possible that the Yankees were going to pull a win.

 

"Looks like you'll be lending your suit to Steve for a week, Nat." Sam yelled over the screaming Yankee fans.

 

"For what?" She asked curiously.

“Your American Pie and I made a bet that if the Yankees win he has to wear your suit during training for a week!"

 

"You what?!" You shrieked. “Steve, whatever your middle name is, Rogers! If we lose this game I’m blaming you!"

You turned to him.

 

“What? Why? He responded confused.

 

“Because you jinxed us!” You accused him.

 

“I didn’t jinx anything!” Steve threw his hands up in defense. "We're up and we still have the bottom of the inning left."

 

"Up by one!" You shouted. "And it's the Yankees bottom half!"

 

Steve frowned slightly. He realized he might have made a mistake.

“I swear I made the bet with the best intentions.” He said sheepishly.

 

"Ugh!" You grunted sinking into your seat. "I'm going to go down in history as the person who killed Captain America!"

 

"Wait... so what if the Phillies win?" Natasha asked.

 

"You mean when the Phillies win." Steve corrected her with confidence.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

"At least tell me it's something equally embarrassing." You spoke hopefully.

 

"Umm..." Steve froze.

 

"I can't wear anything but his shield during our runs for a week." Sam thought up quickly.

 

"Oh I am definitely tagging along for that!" Natasha bellowed.

 

You eyed Sam suspiciously. Something didn't seem right. Steve's hesitation tipped you off.

 

"You two are up to something." You accused knowingly. "You guys have been acting funny since you got back."

 

Both boys brushed off your suspicions with an uncomfortable laugh and continued to watch the game. Nat nudged Steve catching up with your suspicions.

 

"What's going on?" She whispered for only Steve to hear.

 

Steve checked to make sure you weren't listening before he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

 

"OH SHIT!" Nat cursed loudly.

 

"What?!" You jumped startled by her sudden outburst.

 

"Nothing." She quickly recovered. "Just a chill that's all."

 

The next 15 minutes of the game were intense. You were getting riled up. Sam watched you scream your head off when a call didn't go your way. You would throw a dirty glance to him every once in a while and make a snide comment to Steve here and there.

 

"He was out by a mile!" Natasha jumped out of her seat.

 

Everyone stopped and looked at her oddly. They were completely alarm by her outburst. Everyone knew Natasha wasn't into baseball. She was more into contact sports like football or rugby. She only tagged along to the games for Steve.

 

"What's gotten into you?" You questioned her.

 

"Um, I don't want you to kill my boyfriend." She replied quickly.

 

"Well you might want to start planning his funeral now. It's zero outs and there is a man on first and third. The odds are not in his favor."

 

Sam laughed at this. Your heated threats just showed your raw passion for the game and the fact that it was Captain America that you were threatening, a guy that can disarm you with his eyes close proved that you didn’t care about his celebrity status at all. It was one of the many things that Sam loved about you. You were able to hang out with the Avengers without fan girling over any of them.

 

As the game came to a tie and your threats became more vicious Sam thought back to the first time he met you….

 

You had walked into the Vet with your brother following slowly trailing behind you. He recognized the look of your brother right away. His face said everything. Broken. In pain and skeptical. It was like all the other soldiers who walked in here suffering from PTSD.

 

Honestly, Sam didn’t really remember much about you from the beginning. He remembers you coming in and introducing your brother to him.

 

“Hi, I’m -----.” You stuck out her hand. “I spoke to you about my brother David. David Williams.”

 

Sam took a moment before he spoke. He remembered reading your brother’s file. According to it he had done several tours and was black ops/special forces. It was a short file, but that was because he was black ops/special forces. Everything in the file was need to know so it only gave Sam a limited amount of information. Therefore, it didn’t reveal his age or even a picture so Sam was expecting a guy in his late 30’s or early 40’s.

 

“That’s right.” Sam acknowledged shaking your hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sam.”

He offered his hand to your brother.

 

“David.” He grabbed Sam’s hand lightly. “Look man no disrespect but I’m fine. I don’t need to sit around in a circle and talk about my feelings. I’m just here for my sister.”

 

Sam didn’t even blink. He was use to this kind of behavior.

 

“I understand.” Sam confirmed. “I just ask for you stick around for five minutes. After five if this is something you don’t think is for you, you can leave. No hard feelings.”

 

That was all Sam really remembered about you the first time he met you until about an hour and a half later when the session ended. David had stayed the whole time. He didn’t speak which was usual for first timers, but it was rare they ever stayed. He had walked out of the room with your brother speaking briefly to him about the next session when he saw you patiently sitting in the lobby.

 

“I’m glad you stayed. It was really nice having you here.” Sam praised David. “I hope I see you next week.”

 

“Thanks.” David simply replied and shook his hand before walking over to you. 

 

As Sam said farewell to other members of the group he was able to hear the conversation you and your brother were having.

 

“Have you been here the whole time?” David asked concern.

 

“Yes.” You replied standing up. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that if you decided to leave you wouldn’t have to walk home.”

 

“You know you didn’t have to do that. I could have just called a cab or something.”

 

“I know…” You trailed off. “I just didn’t want you to be alone.” You smiled at him weakly.

 

Sam was in complete awe over this. Most loved ones left after five minutes. Hell, most didn’t even take the time to walk into the building. They dropped them off at the steps and drove off and came back an hour and a half later for them forming a line of cars at the steps.

 

But not you.

 

David returned the next session and every single time you walked in with him. And every single time you waited patiently for him in the lobby. You insisted to stick around regardless of what your brother told you. Sam admired that.

 

“Oh thank god!” You yelled in relief. “You might stay alive Rogers!”

The Phillies just pulled a double play tagging the runner on 2nd and getting the out at 1st.

 

It was just before Thanksgiving and the vet was going to be closed for the Holiday; therefore, there weren’t going to be any sessions until the following week. You were hanging out after the session talking with Sam asking what he was doing for the holiday while your brother conversed with the other vets.

 

“I usually go home to visit my folks and my grand-parents, but they decided to go on a cruise to the Bahamas so I think I’m just going to order in and chick flick it.” Sam replied. “How about you guys? Any big plans?”

 

“Chick flick it?” You questioned amused.

 

“Yeah chick flick it. You know just watch some good tear jerker films.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You know The Godfather, Pulp Fiction, and Star Wars.” Sam listed.

 

“Those aren’t chick flicks!” You laughed at him.

 

“What do you mean? They’re total chick flicks. _Luke, I am your father_ gets me every time!” Sam pretended to fight back tears.

 

“You should come and have Thanksgiving dinner with us!” David suggested approaching the two of you.

 

“That’s a great idea!” You agreed with him. “Wait… is that allowed? I mean is there some patient/doctor restriction policy?”

 

Sam laughed.

“I am definitely not a doctor and David is by no means my patient.”

 

“Then it’s settled.” You finalized. “You’ll come over.”

 

You began to dig into your purse for a pen and paper.

 

“Oh no it’s okay.” Sam refused the offer. “I don’t want to be intruding.”

 

“Nonsense! You won’t be intruding at all. It’s just my sister and I and a few guys from the group. Just some good old fashion football, turkey and beer.” David did his best to entice Sam.

 

“Here’s the address.” You handed him the torn piece of paper you scribbled on. “Dinner will be around five.”

 

“Can I bring something?”

 

“Just you.” You smiled brightly.

 

Sam looked at the paper in his hand then at you. It was like he was seeing you for the very first time. Your smile was so bright. Ear to ear and beautiful hazel eyes to match. He didn’t have the strength to say no.

“I’ll be there.” He smiled back.

Thanksgiving dinner was well over. David and the rest of the group was hanging around the TV watching the highlights of the football game. You were hanging out in the door frame that separated the dining room and the living room. You stood there quietly observing your brother and his new friends. You smiled to yourself. He was so happy. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen him this happy.

 

“You know it was nice of you to have everyone over.” Sam joined you interrupting your thoughts. “These guys… I know it means a lot to them.”

 

“They’re great.” You smiled. “I just wish I could do more.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You’ve done enough. A great meal and hospitality. Plus, you treat them like they’re normal.”

 

“Normal?” You questioned.

 

“You know… like someone who hasn’t been to war. When people see a soldier it’s always some sort of aggressive hand shake and a _thank you for serving our country!_ Now don’t get me wrong. It’s appreciated. It really is, but sometimes it’s just a trigger. It’s a reminder that we won’t be able to obtain that sense of normalcy. Sometimes it’s….” Sam tried to search for his words.

 

“Overwhelming?” You interjected.

 

“Yes.” Sam smiled slightly. “Overwhelming. Thank you for that.”

 

The two of you remained in the doorway for a moment more.

“You know you’re really great with them.” You nodded towards the group of laughing soldiers.

 

“Well I know what they’re going through.”

 

Your scrunched your eye brows together in slight confusion.

 

“I lost my best friend.” Sam confessed.” We were out on a flight and he got shot down. There was nothing I could do except watch…”

 

“Sam, I’m so sorry.” You empathized.

 

“It’s okay. I’m better now. It’s why I do this. It makes me better and I get to help others too.”

 

“Hey, do you want a cup of coffee?” You asked wanting to steer away from the subject. Sam was having a good time and you didn’t want him to leave here upset.

 

“I would love one.”

 

Sam followed you to the kitchen. He sat on the stool at the end island as you prepared the coffee pot.

 

“You should have seen David before he started going to you. He was a wreck.”

 

“Most soldiers are when they come back.” Sam simply replied.

 

“It was so hard seeing him that way. He’d barely talk. He had night terrors every night. Hell he could barely look me in the eyes. He’d always been the strong one in the family so it was heartbreaking to see him that way.” You shared. “But now he has friends and he’s laughing again. The nightmares are almost non-existent.”

 

The coffee pot beeped done. You went to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs.

 

“You guys are really close, huh?” Sam asked.

 

“He’s my brother.” You shrugged. “How do you like your coffee?”

 

“Black with just a smidge of cream. I’m just saying that you don’t see anyone else’s love ones hanging around every meeting, do you?”

 

You handed Sam his mug.

 

“Thanks.” He took it from you.

 

You took the seat across from him.

“David was there for me through the hardest time of my life. I just kind of owe him.” You explained simply to Sam.

 

“Owe him? Do you mind me asking why?”

 

You shook your head no.

“I was married once. His name was Ben. We were high school sweethearts. We married the moment we were both eighteen.”

 

Your hand found its way to your neck. You pulled out a silver chain that was neatly tucked underneath your sweater. On it was two rose gold wedding bands.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We were about twenty and we were heading back home from a camping trip.” You fiddled with the rings as you spoke. “I was driving and Ben was sleeping. His head leaning against the window with his seatbelt off.”

You could already feel your heart racing from the memory. It was overwhelming. You took a slow deep breath.

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Sam sensed your uneasiness.

 

“It’s fine. It’s just that it’s been almost twelve years and it still feels like it happened yesterday.”

 

“That just shows how much you loved him.” Sam did his best to comfort you.

 

“I did. I did love him. Still do.” You blinked back tears. You took another deep breath before you continued. “It was raining that night. Hard… but we lived in Forks, Washington. It rained all the time so it wasn’t like I wasn’t use to driving in the rain, but it got worse…”

 

The mug in your hand began to shake as you relived the memory. You could hear the ceramic of the mug hitting against the tile of the counter. You let go of your cup.

 

“I should have pulled over, but we were only about forty five minutes away…” tears began to fall down your face. “I lost control and the truck flipped… Ben flew out the front windshield and…” You tightly shut your eyes trying to push back the image in your head.

 

“I’m sorry, -----.” Sam’s voice came from beside you.

 

You were so full of emotion that you didn’t even notice him get out of his chair. Next thing you know he was embracing you in his arms. You were surprised at first, but quickly settled your head into his chest allowing yourself to cry. It felt good to cry. It’s been a long time since you relived the memory and it felt good to share it with Sam. It felt nice to be in his embrace. It was warm and comforting and his cologne… It was a familiar smell. A woodsy smell just like Ben.

 

You stifled your tears and pulled away from Sam.

“Sorry.” You gestured to his tear stained shirt.

 

“No worries.” He shrugged and reached for the napkins on the counter to give to you.

 

You gratefully took one and dried your eyes.

He sat next to you.

 

“After the accident I was a wreck.” You continued once you felt that you had control over your emotions. “I couldn’t talk. I couldn’t move. I didn’t eat. I locked myself in my room for weeks at a time. I just couldn’t help but blame myself.”

 

“Survivor’s guilt.” Sam stated empathetically.

 

“I know it’s nothing compared to what you do, but I get it.”

 

“It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less.”

 

You smiled weakly at him.

“David was there for me the whole time. “You went on. “He didn’t leave my side. He took leave just to take care of me. The least I could do is the same, right?”

 

Sam smiled at you in admiration. He couldn’t believe the heart you had.

 

“I don’t think I ever told anyone what happened that night besides the police and David.” You confessed.

 

Sam gently placed his hand on yours.

“Thank you for trusting me. I appreciate that.”

 

You looked down at his hand on yours. It’s been a long time since you felt this kind of intimacy. Simple and friendly. You looked up at Sam. His eyes were full of sentiment. They reminded you of Ben’s… a beautiful warm brown. So much of Sam reminded you of your late husband. The way he carried himself… confident, but humble. The way he treated David and the rest of the group like they were family and not a weekly therapy session. It was easy to see that he poured his heart and soul into that group. You could see why David liked him so much.

 

You leaned in closer. You weren’t really sure if your emotions were getting the best of you, but you couldn’t find yourself to stop. Your forehead gently touched his. Your lips carefully tilted towards his and Sam covered the rest.

 

Sam knew from that moment that you were the one. Days later he was asking you out to dinner, with your brother’s permission, of course. And here you guys were only months later.

 

He watched you with amusement as you stood at the edge of your seat with your jaw tensed over the game.

The game was still tied but the Yankees had loaded bases with one out left. The batter had a full count.

 

“Come on… come on…” You muttered through gritted teeth.

 

Sam didn’t know why he was so afraid to propose. He’s been to war, fought Hydra agents, taken on the infamous Winter Soldier. This should be a walk in the park. However, he knew if he didn’t do it soon he was going to lose his nerve.

 

“Screw the bet!” He muttered to himself.

 

Sam got out of his seat and got on one knee turning towards you.

You took no notice until he called your name.

 

“What?” You turned to him with frustration. “Sam, what are you doing do---“

 

You froze when you saw him pull out a small black box and opened it to reveal a silver engagement ring.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Your voice trembled slightly.

 

“-----, I know this is crazy considering we haven’t been together for very long, but as every day goes by I just can’t imagine spending them with anyone else but you. Will you marry me?”

 

*CRACK*

 

The noise of the ball hitting the bat echoed throughout the stadium. It was a short silence before the stadium erupted into cheers.

 

“Fuuuccckkkk!” came Steve’s groan from behind you signally that the Yankees had won the game.

 

Normally, you would be cursing up a storm right now, but you were too shocked by Sam’s proposal.

 

Only seconds had passed, but it felt like forever for Sam since you still haven’t given him an answer.

 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes.

 

Sam watched as your hand shot to the necklace with yours and Ben’s wedding bans on it. You clenched your hands around the ring as memories of Ben surfaced in your mind. The first time you met him… your first date… kiss… your wedding day….

 

Sam saw tears escape your eyes.

“-----, are you okay?” He asked worriedly grabbing your free hand as he stood up.

 

“Well Sam looks like y---“but Steve was stopped short.

Natasha had elbowed him to silence him. She had been watching the scene unfold the whole time.

 

Memories of Ben were soon overcome with memories of Sam and you. Your first kiss… your first date… the first time you made love…

 

“-----?” Sam spoke again.

 

Your eyes fluttered open to find Sam starting at you with concern.

 

“Yes.” You shook your head up and down.

 

“Huh?” He replied confused.

 

You took a breath.

“Yes, Sam. I’ll marry you!” You exclaimed with a glorious smile.

 

“You will?” His face lit up.

 

“I will!”

 

 

The four of you had finally made your way out of the crowded stadium and was now climbing into Natasha’s car.

 

“So,” Steve spoke. “Since ----- said yes like I knew she would.” He added. “Does this mean I’m off the hook?” Steve looked at Sam in the review mirror as he drove.

 

“No way man!” Sam chuckled. “Thanks to you. I won three times today!”

 

“Three?” You looked at him.

 

“One the Yankees beat the Phillies.” Sam pointed out. “Two, Mr. Skintight suit gets to wear an even more skintight suit and best of all… you said yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! Part of it was I was doing my best to do some Sam research. It's hard to find fanfics about him. I don't read the comics so I only have the movies to really go on.  
> Also, I really don't know what baseball teams Steve and Sam would like so I just did it based on the ending scene in Captain America the First Avenger and where Sam and Steve were born.
> 
> Thank you again to all of you for being so patient and being a fan! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone.


	9. Nothing. It's Just That You're Absolutely Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Natasha is as her alias as the reader knows her in this fic. Hopefully it's not too confusing.   
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Thanks for being so patient with me!

You couldn’t believe it. Renia was gone…

You still half expected her to walk through the door.

But you were the one who told her to leave.

So why did you feel so horrible?!

You hated yourself for it, but you had to do it. You couldn’t take the secrets anymore. Not when you have given her so much.

 

You’ve been washing the same dish for about twenty minutes now. You have gone into a cleaning frenzy to keep your mind off Renia. The good news? Your house was spotless, but it didn’t exactly keep you distracted from the pain you were feeling. You never realized before how much of a slob that Renia was. Well slob would be the wrong word. She just had things laying all over the house. As you cleaned the house you had accumulated things that Renia had left lying around. Like her hoodies that were draped over the dining room chairs, her socks that found their way under the living room couch, her bobby pins that were pretty much everywhere.

 

You had gathered all these little things and had placed them in a corner in the living room. You were hoping that sometime soon you would find the strength to pick up the phone and have her come pick them up, but until then they would sit there as a reminder of the girl that you thought you would spend the rest of your life with.

 

Too exhausted to carry on, you set down the dish and turned off the water. You didn’t even bother to dry your hands. You went into the room and flopped down on the bed. Carelessly, you wrapped yourself in the blankets. As much as you tried to resist, you grabbed Renia’s pillow and wrapped your arms around it. You sighed into it inhaling her lingering scent. This only caused a second wave of pain as memories filled your mind.

 

You remembered the first time you met Renia. You had been out for a run. It wasn’t the normal beach you would run along, but something told you to try something different that day and you were so glad you did.

 

The moment you locked eyes with her beautiful green orbs you knew it was faith. Without a beat, you asked her out for coffee and things took off from there.

 

The first date you took her out for a hike. You guys had reached the peak of the mountain and as the both of you saw the sun setting she revealed to you that it was the first time she ever been on a hike. As you watched the sun get lower in the sky you turned to her and saw how the colors of the sunset brought out the small amount of red in her that she tried to cover with the blonde dye.

 

She looked so peaceful as she stood there soaking in the scene.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked with a half amused smirk without looking at you.

 

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re absolutely beautiful.”

 

She turned her head to look at you now. A visible blush on your face. Her smirk grew. It was clear that she was not fazed by the comment.

 

“And I’m sure you heard that a million times.” You chuckled nervously.

 

“Well not a million times, but don’t you think it’s a bit cliché. You know sun set and all,” she tilted her head towards the orange and red sky, “and calling me beautiful.”

 

“Is it considered cliché if this was the first time I ever told a woman that? And it’s just a coincidence that we’re watching a sunset?”

 

“ _Grazie.”_ She replied with a shy smile.

 

It was small. It was simple, but that smile sent you over the edge.

 

Very boldly, you closed the gap between the two of you, wrapped one arm around her petite waist, one hand cupped her cheek and you kissed her.

 

After that everything seemed like a blur. You had confessed your love for her only a week later. It took her a little longer, but you didn’t have to wait long before she said the words back. A month later she was moving in with you.

 

Everything was moving so fast. Normally, you would be scared but you knew in your heart that Renia Benenati was the one for you.

And now….

Now she was gone…

You clenched the pillow tighter as tears began to escape your eyes. It hurt so much. Everything. How were you going to forget her when you remembered everything so vividly?

 

Her scent was all over the house. All over this bed. The very bed that you first made love to her in. You could still remember the first time. The way her hot breath felt against your neck, or the way her plump lips wrapped around your ear gave you goosebumps all across your skin like a disease, or the way her nails dragged along your back when she screamed your name from underneath you, or the way she made you moan her name when the two of you came undone.

 

How were you going to forget?

 

You didn’t want to…

 

You couldn’t…

 

But you needed to…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for Natasha is in the works.   
> I need to make some tweaks on the next chapter for Bruce  
> and the brain storming for a certain super solider is finally coming to surface.


	10. We're Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this was worth the wait. Thank you all again for being so patient.

It’s been a little over a month since the incident between you and Bruce and though at times you felt the sting of rejection you felt that you were dealing better than you expected. You weren’t the type to sit around and mope, but it wasn’t every day that you slept and confess your love to someone just to get kicked to the curb in the end.

 

One of the things that help eased the pain was that the Avengers were on a mission to take down another Hydra facility which meant Bruce has been gone for almost just as long. So it wasn’t like you were running into him around the Avengers compound. He was out of site and out of mind.

 

You were also lucky that you had your work to distract you from any thoughts of Dr. Banner. You’ve been on a hot lead on uncovering some classified information about Hydra. You discovered that they had secret weapons of mass destruction. However, you still had some pieces to figure out.

You’ve been combing over every single file on Hydra that you had trying to discover any information to help you add all your pieces together.

 

You were transferring files onto your laptop when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” You called out without looking away from the computer screen.

 

The doorknob rattled briefly before you heard the door swing open with a quiet whistle.

 

“Hey.”

It was Maria.

“Just heard from Steve.”

 

You broke away from your work for the first time in hours.

“Is everyone okay?” You asked immediately.

 

“He said Agent Barton is a little beat up but other than that everyone is okay.”

 

“Thank God!” You sighed in relief.

 

You guys had a lost communication with the Avengers almost a week ago. Maria has been working around the clock to try and get back in contact with them.

 

“He said they should be back in a few hours.” Maria informed you. “Tony is transferring the intel they collected to you right now.”

 

“That’s perfect!” You exclaimed. You were hoping you would find the information you needed on the secret Hydra weapons. “Do you think you can ask Steve to come see me right away? I have a few questions to ask him.”

 

“Lucky break with those Hydra weapons?” Maria inquired.

 

“Possibly, but I need a little more info that I think Steve could help me with before I confirm anything.”

 

“Great! I’ll be sure to send him straight here.”

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

“Hey Agent ------, Agent Hill said you needed to see me?”

 

“Steve!” You squeaked slightly startled. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you knock.”

 

“Well you look pretty busy.” He motioned to the files you had spread across your desk.

 

“Yes I am.” You chuckled. “Please take a seat.”

You motioned him in.

 

Steve walked in and shut the door behind him.

“So what can I help you with?” He asked once he took a seat.

 

“Well I’ve been going over some pass missions reports of the last few Hydra bust and what Tony just sent me pretty much confirms my findings.”

 

“About the weapons?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s great!” Steve perked up. “What are they?”

 

“Well that’s why I asked Maria to have you meet me right away. There are a few questions I want to ask you first before I share anything with anyone. I just want to triple check my work.”

 

You began to ask Steve a number of questions and sharing with him the leads that you found with him. About an hour passed by before you gathered all the information that you needed from him.

 

“Do you really think there are more like me?” Steve asked with concern. “More super soldiers?”

 

“Well I think it’s fair to say that Sergeant Barnes is one hundred percent a super soldier. It would explain why he is still alive today. And if there isn’t any more then there is definitely a plan to make more.”

 

“Buck…” Steve frowned.

 

“I’m sorry.” You apologized the moment you realized what you had said. “I didn’t mean to upset you or offend your friend in anyway.”

 

“No, it’s just that you called him sergeant.”

 

“Well yeah.” You tilted your head slightly. “That was his rank, correct?”

 

“Yes it was. I’m just not use to anyone referring to him by his name. Everyone calls him the Winter Soldier.”

 

“Well I highly doubt he became that out of his own will.”

 

“You really believe that?” Steve asked.

 

“Of course I do. There is no way Captain America’s best friend turned to Hydra on his own. He’s a hero just like you.” You gave the Captain a comforting smile.

 

“Thank you.” Steve smiled softly. “That means a lot.”

 

“Of course, Steve.” You flashed him another small smile. “Well I’ll let you go. I’m sure you’re just dying to shower and relax.”

 

Steve was out of his suit but he wasn’t exactly cleaned up. His hair was disheveled and had patches of dirt across his skin.

 

“Yeah a warm shower and some food would be nice.” Steve chuckled. “Uhh Agent -----, before I go have you told anyone else about your findings?” He looked concern.

 

You gave him a sideway glance before answering.

“Well I’ve consulted with Tony when the science was beyond my knowledge but it was nothing more beyond formulas and equations.”

 

“And Dr. Banner?”

 

Your heart stopped a second upon hearing Bruce’s name but you were able to recover quickly.

 

“Occasionally, but again nothing beyond formulas and equations. Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh… I…” Steve was flustered. “I…” He try to search for a reason.

 

“It’s okay, Steve.” You stopped him. “I know.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“Let’s just say you and Mr. Wilson are not as covert as you think.” You smirked.

 

Steve’s face fell and turned red.

 

“No worries. Your secret is safe with me. No one else knows and I’ll make sure it stays that way.” You assured him.

 

Steve sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” You stood up as did he. You walked the short distance to the door with him. “I won’t be sharing any information until I cross check my notes with the information you given me and if I find anything new you’ll be the first to know. And who knows maybe it will help find your friend.” You opened up the door for Steve with a warm smile.

 

“I really can’t thank you enough Agent -----.”

 

“Please, call me -----.”

 

Steve smiled.

“Right. Well I better get going. I imagine I don’t smell very well.” He chuckled stepping outside.

 

“Oh I have become immune to the smell of avenging.” You joked. “Thanks again, Steve.”

 

“Anytime.” Steve turned to leave as you slowly closed the door. “Oh! -----!” He stopped suddenly.

 

“Yeah?” You pulled the door wide.

 

“Quick question. Where did you learn that lullaby?”

 

“Lullaby?” You gave Steve a confused look.

 

“Yeah. We got to put it to use for the first time. It really helped out.”

 

“I’m sorry Steve but I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“Sun’s getting real low...” Steve hummed with a blush.

 

“Oh!” You exclaimed with realization. “That lullaby. My mother use to ---wait?”

You stopped.

“How do you know my lullaby?”

 

“Dr. Banner.” He simply replied. “He said he learned it from you.”

 

Your heart stopped again at the sound of Bruce’s name. Bruce must have overheard you singing it to yourself one too many times. It was something that you hummed under your breath often while you worked so it made sense why Bruce knew it. You worked alongside him long enough for him to hear you singing it to yourself.

 

“I don’t understand how it helped?”

 

“Well we had a code green.” Steve stated.

 

 

Your heart sank a little. A code green. You didn’t realize the mission got to that extent. Bruce was always so traumatized after code greens. He usually locked himself up in his quarters for weeks without any food or drink before you were able to coax him out of his room. However, you still didn’t understand what that had to do with your lullaby.

 

“I’m sorry, Steve. I don’t understand how my lullaby relates to the situation.”

 

“Well Bruce taught it to the team just in case he had to you know... get angry.” Steve shrugged.

 

“He did?”

You were confused. Why would Bruce teach the team this?

 

“Yeah. He said it helped him relax and if we had any trouble talking down the Hulk that the lullaby should do the trick.”

 

You were both shocked and amused with the news. You didn’t realize that your lullaby had this effect on Bruce. He never mentioned it before. Plus, you wondered how he would know that this would talk the Hulk down. It’s not like it was tested before then. What amused you was a bunch of men in tights singing the Hulk a lullaby. You were sure it had to be a hilarious scene and Tony was laughing the whole time.

 

“And it worked without any problems?” You asked curiously.

 

“Yeah. Nat was able to calm him down in no time.”

 

You took a sharp breath. Of course it was Natasha that sang him the lullaby. Why would any of the boys do it? A part of your blood boiled with annoyance with the fact that the beautiful Black Widow was the one who used _your_ lullaby to sing the Hulk down.

 

You exhaled slowly.

 

This wasn’t the time to get jealous. You knew Bruce was just taking precaution. It wasn’t always easy to talk down the Hulk. You knew that.

 

“Is he okay?” You asked worriedly.

Despite your anger towards Bruce you still cared for his well-being.

 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Steve shrugged. “He’s his usual self after a code green.”

 

“Distant.” You mumbled more to yourself.

 

“I know it’s none of my business, but what happened between you and Dr. Banner? I thought you guys were really hitting it off.”

 

“Nothing.” You lied to Steve. “We’re just friends.”

 

“That’s a load of bullshit.” Steve cursed.

 

You were taken aback a little. You have never heard Captain America curse before or be so blunt for that matter.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Well you and Dr. Banner are not as... what’s the word you used…“ Steve tilted his head slightly as if in thought, “ _covert_ as you think.” He mocked you.

 

Your face flushed red.

“Right.”

You mumbled with embarrassment.

“He just wants to be friends.” You stated once you recovered.

 

“Well friends or not. I think you should go see him.” Steve suggested. “I think that would help him a lot.”

 

“You think so?”

 

You were unsure. It was a known fact that Bruce responded the best to you after Hulking out, but even then it was still hard to get through to him. Plus, things were different now. You guys had slept together. This changed everything.

 

“I know so.” Steve replied with a confident smile. “Talk to you later -----.”

Steve nodded his head and made his way down the hall.

 

You watched him disappear around the corner before closing the door. You took a deep breath and sank to the floor, your back leaning against the door.

You were conflicted. You haven’t seen Bruce in over a month. Would he even want to see you? But most importantly did you really want to see him?

Just the mention of his name made your heart stop. The thought of seeing him made your palms sweat. But you did want to make sure he was okay. You just wouldn’t feel right if you didn’t.

You took another deep breath before making your decision and picking yourself up off the floor.


	11. UPDATE

HI EVERYONE!!!!

I know it's been a long time since I've updated! I apologize! I'm having a bit of a crisis!

Homework has been a bit crazy and I lost my junk drive a few weeks ago and my GIGANTIC project that is due in 2 weeks is on it and now I'm having to redo a 2 month long research assignment.   
And that junk drive also has on my fics on them!  
I asked the library if anyone has turned one in and I have destroyed my home and car looking for it.

I pretty sure it's someone in my home that I have not looked yet if the library does not have it.   
I pretty much want to break down and cry every day I don't have it.

I just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten about you guys and I really do appreciate the kudos and the reads I've been getting while I've been inactive.  
I have about 4 weeks in the semester left and 2 huge assignments to work on until then.  
If I find my junk drive I'll try to throw a quick chapter up, but until then..... ughhh..

So sorry!

I hope I find it soon...

Thanks again! You guys are the greatest!


	12. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

So I haven't found my junk drive yet but I found one of them! It doesn't have these drabbles on them. -_- but I've been writing so i plan on having a chapter up by the end of next week! Hope you guys had a great New Year!!


End file.
